


I Love You With My Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Regrets, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You said I was the love of your life," Kurt finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. Blaine felt tears well in his eyes. "Well you said you'd never say goodbye to me." Silence stretched between them. They never left each other's gazes, seeing the tears falling from the other's eyes. "...I guess we both lied," Blaine finally whispered.I saw a gif on Tumblr and decided to prompt it, this is the outcome. This is Klaine endgame, so stay with me here...https://justgleekout.tumblr.com/post/190964980437/klainish-citizen-assvengrrs-glee-au-part-1
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Klaine - endgame, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I Love You With My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif on Tumblr and decided to prompt it, this is the outcome.
> 
> This is Klaine endgame, so stay with me here...

Kurt sighed heavily. He had come back to the town he hated to visit his dad. And while Blaine had been the first thing on his mind, he had promised himself not to go back to the boy. His heart ached without him, but he ignored it, determined to move on from his first love.

Burt had rejoiced when he saw his son and held him in a tight bear hug when he first arrived. But he could see the conflict in his son's tired eyes. There was a war going on in Kurt’s head; Go back to the boy he ~~loves~~ loved, or desperately try to ignore the longing in his chest.

It was late now, as he lay on his bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. He had been texting Rachel but she had long since left, out on a date with her rebound boyfriend, Brody. He had contemplated texting Mercedes, except she was out celebrating an anniversary with her boyfriend. It seemed Kurt was the only one alone, just like high school.

"Ugh..." he mumbled into his pillow. "Why am I so pathetic...?" He heaved a breath and groaned aloud to the empty room. "No. No, I promised Rachel: No pity parties."

He sighed and rolled out of his childhood bed, itching to forget for a while.

As he, albeit reluctantly, marched down the stairs, he spotted his step-brother playing video games on the couch. "Hey, dude," Finn called distractedly, still focused on his game. "Don't call me 'dude', Finn," Kurt snapped at him.

Finn chanced a glance back and him and frowned. The lithe man was rummaging in the fridge, mumbling to himself in the way Finn would see him do when he had relationship issues.

"So..." he started casually. "Have you talked to Blaine at all recently?"

Kurt jerked up and banged his head on the fridge. "Shit..." he muttered, and glared at the giant as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"No." Kurt said simply, hoping to end the conversation there. "Why not?" Finn asked. He was obviously not getting the message to kindly fuck off.

"I don't need to talk to him."

"Are you sure? I know you're good at being independent and all that, but are you okay?" Finn's voice had grown worried and his face was full of pity.

Kurt hated that look. It was the same look he got from his dad when he was bullied, the look he got from his friends when he was alone in high school, the look he got from Rachel when he didn't make it into NYADA, and now, the look he got from everyone when they realized he was alone. _Again._

"I'm fine," he hissed angrily.

Finn stared some more, his head cocked in observation. Kurt glared even harder, but his bitch face didn't seem to have the same effect as it used to. Finn finally shrugged and wandered back to the couch. Before he unpaused his game, though, he looked back and smiled a soft, genuine smile at his step-brother. "I'm here if you need to talk, you know that, right?" Kurt's glare softened and he smiled back. He truly was grateful for his step-brother, nevermind his often slow wit. "Yeah. Thanks, Finn." Finn gave him a head bob and went back to his game.

Kurt dug through the fridge some more, only to be interrupted by Finn once more, "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, not stopping his search.

"Burt finished all his beer before you got here, said he didn't want you to do something you might regret." Kurt groaned and hung his head dejectedly. "God damn it..." he moaned, thoroughly annoyed. "I didn't wanna go out tonight..." Kurt whined.

"You can always go to that gay bar." Finn piped up again. "Salty, or Supers, or Scales, or-

"Scandals?" Kurt supplied, not amused. "Yeah, that," Finn grinned. "Who knows, maybe you'll find your next date there." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt only scowled, his lips set in a tight, thin line. "The only thing I'll find is some sweaty old man, or an in-the-closet meathead, and neither of those are exactly my 'type', Finn." He barked. The former-footballer cowered under his glower. He held his hands up in defense, "Uh, yeah. Okay. Whatever you say, man." Kurt backed off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just stressed. That's actually not a bad idea." Finn's grin returned, proud of himself.

"I guess I'm going to Scandals," the pale man sighed. "Don't tell dad though, got it?" Finn gave him a two finger salute and nodded sharply, "Sir, yes, sir." Kurt gave him a small smile and went upstairs to get ready.

After only half an hour, [Kurt was impeccably dressed.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pretending-glee-fanfiction/images/7/7d/9363aaf5aca3a495ba0aa6a152578caf.png/revision/latest?cb=20180624155951) With a black button-up shirt and a loose, black silk scarf that'd be easy to remove if he did find someone for the night. Of course, he'd have to go to their place, or maybe even a motel, but he certainly wasn't bringing a one-night-stand to his father's house.

He headed out to his black navigator, the night sky dark and scattered with the stars he can never see in New York. He shook his head, he couldn't believe he was really going to some amateur gay club. _In Ohio._ Reluctantly, he drove the quiet drive out of town and into a small, dubious-looking city. He spotted the [neon sign](https://txt-dynamic.static.1001fonts.net/txt/dHRmLjcyLmYxMDRjMy5VMk5oYm1SaGJITSwuMg,,/mexcellent.regular.png) soon (who couldn't?) and pulled into the mostly empty parking lot.

Kurt stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets, hanging his head. He wasn't ashamed of being spotted in a shady club, per say, he just didn't want to have an awkward conversation about it with anyone. Especially Blaine...

"Ugh...Quit thinking about your ex, Hummel. Forget about him! He cheated on you, remember!?" Kurt bowed his head in shame. A little voice in the back of his head was battling his urge to forget. _'Don't forget him, he was your first love.'_

"He cheated." Kurt insisted, feeling crazy for talking to himself. _'Only because you left him alone. He loves you.'_

"Whatever..." Kurt mumbled and rushed inside the concrete building. He was already anxious to get wasted and truly forget, if only for the night.

As soon as Kurt stepped inside, he could hear the pounding of cliché club music blaring through the speakers. "Triple shots, tequila," Kurt yelled over the obnoxious music to the bartender.

"Damn, Hummel," a familiar voice spoke. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Puck!?"

"The one and only, Princess," Puck winked at him.

"When did- But you-Aren't you straight!?" He finally decided on, still shocked to see the previously-mohawked-man in a gay bar.

"Eh, I like the twinks." Puck explained, completely calm as he wiped down the counter. "Why are you here, though, Princess? Shouldn't you be in New York with Barbra right now?"

Kurt hung his head suddenly. "It's complicated, just get me my tequila will you?"

Puck frowned, the man looked so...hopeless. It was odd, Kurt usually had such a can-do-attitude. And while it was annoying as hell, it was also inspiring. Now that was gone. The man's glasz eyes weren't glasz, but rather, a defeated gray.

"Isn't tequila a little heavy for you, Princess? You don't want to do something you might regret...or someone..." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Are you insinuating that I'm some slut who just gets drunk and takes it from whoever's willing to give?" Kurt snarled and metaphorically bared his teeth. "Don't you dare even try to talk to me about sleeping with strangers."

Puck's eyes were wide. They man had been so passionate and angry, Puck was sure Kurt's head was going to explode from all the pressure. "Woah, no, Princess. Calm down, please?" Kurt sighed and nodded, Puck reluctantly giving him his relatively hard liquor.

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking of course," Puck grinned. Kurt looked down. "My dad wanted me to visit and, at the time, I had wanted some closure with Blaine. Now, on the other hand, I don't need shit."

"But do you _want_ it?" Puck asked.

Kurt banged his fist on the table. _Loudly._ Effectively startling Puck. "No. I'm perfectly fine, _Puck_ ," he hissed, the venom apparent in his words.

Puck flinched when Kurt downed all the shots in record time. "More," he demanded.

Puck tried to argue, "Kurt-"

"More, Puck."

"No, you know I can't do th-"

"Puck," Kurt started, and held his head in his hands, clutching dangerously tightly to his chestnut hair. He looked just about ready to pull all his hair out. "...Please...I just want to forget him..." Kurt had tears in his eyes that Puck hadn't noticed before.

After moments of silence between them (excluding the thump of the music above and around them) Puck decided, "...Look, I'm going to give you two more shots, but no more. That's enough to give more than a buzz, yet at the same time not enough for a blackout. Deal?"

Kurt glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, a look Puck liked a little too much. "Thank you, Noah," he spoke softly, hastily wiping his tears away. "Uh, yeah. No problem, Princess..." Puck trailed off, watching Kurt carefully.

He downed his shots and turned around on the barstool, trying to signal to the bigger man that he didn't want to talk about it. Noah got the message and offered him a small smile, pointing out the latest and greatest editions to the gay community in their rundown state. "You see that one over there," Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "-his name is Ryan, and-"

Kurt snorted, "Ryan? How much more of a stereotype can a _Ryan_ be?"

Puck arched his eyebrow, grinning a little but trying to hide it. "As I was saying - before you so rudely interrupted me, Princess - he's a bit of a stereotype but a pretty cool guy nonetheless."

"By 'cool guy' do you mean great in bed?" Kurt smirked and licked his lips sinfully. Puck swallowed. "Yeah. So I've heard, at least."

Kurt didn't seem to know the effect he was having on the bartender as he stared back to _Ryan_ without a moment's hesitation. "Who does he usually go for? What's his type?"

"Twinks, muscles daddies, queens, bears, sissies, pretty much whatever he can get."

Kurt guffawed at the list that left Puck's mouth. "Damn, Puck! You sure know your way around here, huh!?" Puck smiled, but it was tight. "And it seems those shots are starting to kick in, huh?" Kurt punched him lightly on the arm. "Nah, I can hold my liquor, Puck. As long as I find someone tonight who can fuck better than Blaine, I'm good..." Puck swallowed. _Again._

So Kurt needed to get laid...Puck did too...maybe...

"So, Kurt," he drawled. "Do you usually top or bottom, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurt stared, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in question. "Why...?" Puck went back to casually wiping down the counter. "No particular reason, just wondering..."

Kurt smirked, seeming to finally realize what Puck wanted. "Well I do like a dick in my ass...but I wouldn't say I'm ever really bottom..." Puck nearly choked as he caught on to what Kurt was implying.

"But why?" Kurt asked coyly, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip. "You know why, Princess. You're fucking hot as hell."

Kurt stood and pushed open the swinging door that stood in between him and Puck. "Hey, Hummel, you aren't allowed back here." Kurt smiled and put a hand on Puck's arm, squeezing the bicep and moaning quietly so only Puck could hear him. "I thought you were a badass who didn't care about the rules."

"Yeah, _I_ am, but you're not. You could get in deep trouble, Hummel." Kurt pouted. "Maybe, except I know that you wouldn't let another man put handcuffs on me."

"Jesus, Princess. You are kinky, aren't you?" Kurt grinned cheekily. He stood with his hands on his cocked out hips, clearly proud. "Yes. Blaine always said he loved...loved...Ugh, I was doing so good. Come on, Puck, make me forget for real. Let's go to your place."

Puck groaned as Kurt wrapped his legs around the bartender and hoisted himself up with a small, _'Ngh.'_ Their cocks rutting together wonderfully through each other's pants. 

"I really want to - _Goddamnit_ \- I want to...But...But I'm not...I won't do that to you..." Kurt's jaw clenched and he grinded against him furiously, trying to change his mind. "Come _on_ , Puck! Fuck me, please! We both know you want to, and at this point you'd be a huge improvement to some stranger named _Ryan._ "

Puck unraveled Kurt's legs from around his waist and set him down with a heavy sigh. "You're clearly not over Blaine yet, I don't want to get caught up in all that. I've had enough of the petty love triangle shit with Rachel." Kurt glared. "Fuck you. I'll go find some stranger then. And I'll bet everyone here, from a twink to a muscle daddy, has bigger balls than your sorry ass." With that he stepped away and looked around for someone better worth his time.

"Kurt, wait!" Kurt ignored Puck's shouting and marched up to a decent looking man.

He tapped his shoulder and batted his eyes. "Hey, babe," the stranger said. Kurt smirked and let himself be pulled into his strong arms. He twisted so his ass was against the stranger's dick. Grinding together sinfully, they rutted and sweated together. Their bodies were slotted next to each other as tight as they possibly could be. Both of their dicks were hard as rocks, leaking and making wet spots.

"You want to go back to my place, babe?" The stranger whispered hot against his ear, licking and twirling his tongue against Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded and tried to say yes, but it came out as more of a moan than words.

The man led him out of the busy building and into the cool parking lot. Immediately, Kurt shivered, it was much colder out here than in the steamy club. "Come on, babe, my car's over there." Kurt followed him with his arms around himself.

There was a car rocking next to the man's. Two figures doing obvious things in it. Muffled grunts and whimpers were going the same pace as the shaking of the car was.

_"Harder! Faster! Oh, Sebastian!"_

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. All his drunkenness suddenly evaporated, he was completely sober. That voice. Kurt would know that voice _anywhere._

**_Blaine._ **

He ran the three feet to the car beside the stranger's, ignoring his burning questions.

He tugged open the door and pulled the first body out. _Sebastian._ Blaine was still on the car's flooring, dick out and ass wrecked. "Huh?" Blaine asked, realizing that the cock that was previously in his ass was missing. "Bastian? What happened?" Sebastian pulled his pants back up and shot a death glare to Kurt.

"What. The. Fuck." Kurt said, seething. "Hummel?" Sebastian asked, bewildered. "What. The. Fuck." He repeated. Sebastian merely scowled. "You already said that, Hummel. Now what are you doing here? As I'm sure you could tell, I was busy." Sebastian dusted off the pants he only just zipped up.

Blaine was still confused and on the floor. "Bastian? Why'd you stop? I was almost there..." Blaine trailed off as he caught sight of Kurt. "K-Kurt?" His voice was barely above a whisper and as soon as he realized that the lithe man was the reason his fuckfest stopped, he had the grace to at least blush.

"Yeah, Blaine. It's Kurt. How fucking perceptive of you, killer," hissed Sebastian to the crimson-faced man. Kurt glowered. "How about you leave, Sebastian? Leave us to our own conversation?" Sebastian glared but agreed nonetheless. He went back inside the concrete building, probably searching for some decent cock.

Now Kurt and Blaine were alone, tension thick in the air all around them. "What were you thinking?" Kurt screamed, furious at his ex. Blaine didn't look at him, but the anger on his face was evident. "Sebastian Smythe?! What the hell, Blaine!? I come back from New York and you're with him!?"

Blaine glared, his beautiful hazel eyes overcome with guilt and hatred. "You broke up with me. Who I fuck is none of your business," he stated calmly, all the while never breaking eye contact with the taller man.

Kurt withheld his stare, hazel meeting glasz for the first time in months.

"You said I was the love of your life," Kurt finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. Blaine felt tears well in his eyes. "Well you said you'd never say goodbye to me." Silence stretched between them. They never left each other's gazes, seeing the tears falling from the other's eyes.

Eventually, Kurt had to back down from the questioning gaze of Blaine's gorgeous brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself tighter and glared at the ground, using all his energy to push down the feelings he could feel crashing back. His head was pounding and his heart was aching.

"...I guess we both lied," Blaine finally whispered.

"Don't say that," Kurt rushed to disagree. Blaine looked up abruptly, his chocolate eyes wide and hopeful in the moonlight. But they fell back down when Kurt didn't meet his gaze. "Kurt, I cheated on you. We aren't good for each other."

"That...that's not true," insisted Kurt. "We love each other." Blaine gaped. "You-You still love me?" Kurt jerked his head up abruptly, at last doing what Blaine had needed him to do for the entirety of their conversation and actually _seeing_ him. "I didn't mean to say it like that," Kurt wavered. Blaine swore he could feel his heart crack even more. "Okay..." Blaine whispered.

The shorter man began folding in on himself, his guilts and insecurities causing him to cower. Cower. Something Kurt would never do, never does. He stands up for himself, he's strong. Blaine isn't. He runs away, he cheats, he lets his stupid insecurities get to him and cause him to destroy his dream relationship with his soulmate.

"Blaine...?" Kurt asked, remembering the signs from the past times Blaine let him in.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine whispered once more, his breath eerily even. He had his eyes practically glued to the ground, tears staining his cheeks ever so silently as he tried to resist the urge to ask Kurt, beg, for his forgiveness.

Kurt saw the boy's distress and all previous warnings inside his head vaporized. Blaine needed him, and as much as Kurt would like to deny it, Kurt needed Blaine.

He stepped over to him softly. "Blaine, look at me, please?" Blaine didn't. Kurt lifted his head with two thin fingers on his chin. By now they were both crying, Kurt's breath hitching more than Blaine's because of the shorter man's much lonelier upbringing. When the curly haired man was merely a young boy, expected to cry silently. Alone.

They stared into each other eyes in a way that was all too familiar - too intimate - for a couple who broke up. Blaine's eyes were devoid of anything, entirely empty. Kurt's own eyes were searching the other boy's, for what he didn't know, but...something...

"Kurt, please, don't...please...don't act like you'll stay if you aren't going to."

Blaine brushed away Kurt's fingers and hung his head. Kurt's hand hung in the air, shocked that Blaine had pushed him away. "Blaine..." he whispered mutely. Blaine ignored him, brushing his tears away on his sleeve and standing up. "Kurt...I-I want you t-to know," he started, sniffling. "-I _never_ stopped loving you."

Kurt ogled him fixedly. He was lost in his thoughts. Blaine was staring right back at him and hoping, wanting, _needing_ for Kurt to do something to fight for him. Something to let Blaine know he was worth the pain. But he didn't, he simply stared with a far-off look on his angelic face.

Blaine obediently held his gaze, that is, until a choked sound reverberated from his throat and he had to turn away. He was quietly sobbing, his hands covering his face the best they could. Blaine turned on his heels, not able to take the pain anymore. He stepped away with a muffled, broken whimper and Kurt suddenly jerked back into the moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt called across the club's parking lot. Blaine refused to answer, he just kept walking. Kurt ran up to him and grabbed his olive toned wrist. Blaine made a small squeak-like noise. Kurt simply swallowed it as he kissed his soulmate as passionately as he possibly could.

"Don't leave me, Blaine. Please?" Kurt asked, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Blaine bit his lip and blinked rapidly, trying to avoid breaking into a another cry. Or shout. Or scream. "Kurt...I...I would never leave you...But would you leave me?"

Kurt shook his head violently," "Never." He swore to the shorter man.

Blaine nodded and let his body be pulled into a tight hug, sobs racketing through his short frame as the two men fell to the ground. They sat shaking and sobbing and promising each other things they never wanted to say to anyone else.

"I love you, Blaine, with all of me."

"And I love you, Kurt, completely and entirely."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this was the Tumblr post I used for the story.
> 
> https://justgleekout.tumblr.com/post/190964980437/klainish-citizen-assvengrrs-glee-au-part-1


End file.
